Multi-sample anti-aliasing (MSAA) is a technique that may be used to improve the quality of digital images in computer graphics architectures. In general, MSAA processing may involve sampling an image at a rate of more than once per pixel (e.g., 4×) in order to reduce the appearance of “jagged” edges in the image.